Lux in Tenebris Lucet
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: Just a little fluff for Halloween. Chloe asks Lucifer for a favour. Rated T


Disclaimer: Nope sorry don't own anything :(

Authors Note: So the title is Latin and means - light shines in the darkness, it's from google so apologies if it's not 100% accurate. This is just a little fun in time for Halloween, hope you all enjoy!

Rated T

* * *

Lux was completely packed tonight and the Detective had to push her way through the crowd to find the man she was after. Of course he would be sitting at his piano, looking so unbelievably sexy in that dark navy shirt and waistcoat he'd taken to wearing lately. She made her way to his side and took a deep, steadying breath.

"I need a favour." Chloe had been trying to find the right moment all day to speak to him and eventually she'd given up, thinking he'd just refuse her anyway. But on her way home she remembered what he'd done for the Dunlear Foundation and hoped that because she was the one asking, that he'd comply with her request.

Lucifer smiled wolfishly, his brow raised questioningly. "Anything detective."

 _Here goes nothing_ , she thought. "Can you let Trixie's classmates have their Halloween party at Lux?"

Lucifer looked at Chloe like she'd grown another head. " _What_?"

Maybe it would be best if she explained. "The school flooded, burst pipe or something like that but it means they have to cancel the party and Trixie and her friends have been looking forward to this for a while now and I thought with you hosting that benefit before, and your Club being big enough, that with some decoration it could be really….."

"Fine."

"Exciting for the kids." She paused and stared at her partner in shock. "Wait, what?"

Lucifer smirked. "I said fine, we can hold it here. Wouldn't want to disappoint the children now would we?"

Chloe should have felt relieved though in truth, she felt even more unnerved that he'd so easily agreed. "Why are you being so good with this?"

"Why Detective you make it sound as though I don't have a heart. I'm doing this for those, adorable…oh bugger this, I can't even continue that sentence."

With her arms folded across her chest she waited for an explanation. "Well?"

"If I do this, you owe me Detective and I will collect. The Devil always makes good on his promises. If you agree to this, you must agree to anything I ask in return."

His expression was positively sinful and Chloe knew she was probably going to regret this. In her head she just kept repeating that it was for Trixie. "Fine. Anything but sex, Lucifer."

The Devil pouted then shrugged as if he expected her to reply with that. He nodded. "Very well. Agreed. Now we just have to seal the deal with a kiss."

Chloe rolled her eyes, playfully shoving the taller man away before he got too close and she found herself battling her desire to kiss him because that would be all kinds of messy and she liked how things were between them.

"So you're fine with this?" she just needed to clarify because she wasn't going to tell Trixie the party was back on and then have her crushed a second time.

Lucifer waved his hand in the air. "Yes, yes Detective. It's fine. Can't have the little darlings...bloody hell I can't even pretend to say something nice about those horrible little creatures." He noticed her defensive posture and her slight eye twitch and he backpedalled. "I'm mean yours is fine of course, nothing to crow about but nothing to feel too bad about either."

Chloe couldn't help smiling as he prattled on. She had seen him with her daughter and knew he cared for her. He just enjoyed putting up this facade.

"Thank you, Lucifer." She said sincerely.

The Devil cleared his throat and glanced away for a moment to collect himself. He still had no idea how this human managed to bring out this vulnerability within him.

"It is my pleasure, Chloe."

It was her turn to feel the flush colouring her cheeks. She'd never admit it to him, he already had a huge ego, yet when ever he said her name she felt lighter than air and a rush of warmth flooded through her body.

"How many days do I have to prepare?" he asked.

"Three."

Lucifer grumbled. "Fine, it will be a rushed affair, though I'm sure I will manage it. You can't rush perfection, Detective."

"It's a kids party, Lucifer. It doesn't need to be over the top."

"Of course not. What do you take me for?" He scoffed, taking a sip of his drink and setting it on the nearest table. "I will make sure the little hell spawn' have a party they will never forget."

Chloe rolled her eyes, wondering what on earth she'd just let herself and the children in for. Little did she know just how much her request would change everything between them. For the better.

* * *

Three Days Later

" _Holy shit_!"

"Detective, I expected more from you. There are children present, you know." He grinned and nudged her shoulder playfully.

Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing. The interior of Lux had been made into a haunted house, decorated to such a high standard that she almost didn't recognise it. There was smoke covering the floor, giving it a very creepy vibe which the children seemed to love, old style candles dotted about everywhere, creating a haunting glow, there was a chandelier hanging from the roof and cob webs covering the walls and most of the surfaces. The bar staff were dressed up too. A variety of ghosts, zombies, witches and Devils moved around the main floor, keeping their guests entertained. She noticed a cauldron in the corner and one of the witches was serving drinks to the children.

"Please tell me there isn't any alcohol in that?" She hoped he wouldn't be that irresponsible but sometimes she just didn't know with her partner.

Lucifer tutted. "Of course not, the only alcohol is in my glass, Detective." With that in mind he took a drink and headed toward the bar for a refill.

"Lucifer!" A blur of black leather squealed and launched herself at the Devil.

He barely had time to turn and the spawn was attached to his side, her tiny arms wrapped around his waist with surprising strength for one so little.

"Hello spawn. I hope this is acceptable." He gestured around the room, then patted her head softly. When he realised the spawn didn't seem to be in a hurry to release him, he shot a pleading look at Chloe hoping she would help remove the child who seemed quite happy to stay stuck to him.

"It's amazing, everyone loves it. Did you know there are body parts in the bathroom?" Trixie asked, finally letting go. Her eyes wide with wonder and smile beaming brightly as she stared up at the tall man.

"Well yes of course I do. I asked Maze to dismember some ruffians and scatter their body parts around the club, you know, just to make it more authentic." Lucifer hid his smile behind a fake cough at the wide eyed look from the Detective. "Kidding Detective, of course they're all fake. _I hope_ ," he mumbled under his breath. Sometimes his demon took things a little too _literal._

Trixie finally stepped back giving him some space. "Is Maze here?" she asked excitedly and Lucifer couldn't stop the adoring look from flittering across his features. The child was dressed up as his Demon, in full leather outfit and replica blades tucked behind her back. She was even managing to pull off the little pout.

"She'll be around somewhere I'd imagine. Well go on then, have fun with your little friends."

Before he could comprehend what was happening the child had attached herself to his waist again, squeezing him once before letting go. "Thank you Lucifer. You're the best." And then she was gone. Disappearing into the crowd of children, though he was always keeping an eye out, making sure she was alright. Turning back to the Detective he was surprised to see her looking a little teary eyed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes crinkling in concern as he stepped closer and grasped her hand.

Chloe chuckled, pushing herself up on to her tip toes and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm fine Lucifer. I just wasn't expecting all of this. This must have cost you a fortune to decorate. You didn't have to."

With the back of his fingers he trailed them down over her cheek, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin against his finger tips. Then dropping his hand to his side, he titled his head at the Detective. "The money is of no consequence, Chloe. I simply wanted to give the children a party worthy of remembering."

"You're a good man."

Lucifer was about to snap back a retort, although once he noticed the sincerity shining in her eyes, he snapped his mouth shut. What the hell was this woman doing to him? He wasn't a good man, he was the Devil. A torturer of the damned, the Prince of Lies or so most people thought. Yet around her he felt that perhaps he could be - _better_. She brought out the light within him that he'd thought had been snuffed out many years before.

"You are." Chloe clasped his hand with her own, her thumb tracing a small pattern on his skin. "I don't know why you pretend to be the Devil, and I have to admit that sometimes it disturbs me that you'd think you are anything like Satan, because I've seen the good in you Lucifer and for someone who says he hates children, you sure have a funny way of showing it."

Lucifer eyed her strangely for a moment then pursed his lips as he tried to find the right words. "I suppose it's less about the children and more about you, Detective."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're right, I do despise children, they really are horrible little creatures but for you I am willing to suffer their presence. For you I am not selfish." Stepping into her personal space he leaned down until he could whisper in her ear. "I believe I would do anything for you, Chloe. Anything at all, and you wouldn't have to owe me anything."

Swallowing audibly, and by the time his words had sunk into her brain the man was gone, his tall frame disappearing into the crowd of children, carefully avoiding being touched by them as he made his way to sit at his piano. Within seconds the room was filled with an eery tune which seemed to be perfect for their party and the children cheered. When he started singing, Chloe thought her legs might give out on her. He really did have the voice of an angel and as he sang the children quietened down, all of them enthralled by the mysterious owner of the club.

After playing a few different tunes the room went quiet, the lights dimming, and the sound of a wolf howling echoed around the room. It made Chloe jump, her eyes darting around the large room but seeing nothing and it was only when she saw Lucifer's lips quirking upward that she realised it was all part of the show. That man certainly liked to play his part of host very well. A familiar beat sounded all around them and then he started singing once more.

 _"It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark._

 _Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart._

 _You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it._

 _You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes._

 _You're paralysed,_

 _Cuz this is thriller, thriller night and no ones gonna save you from the beast about to strike._

 _You now it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight."_

Suddenly Maze and a group of men and woman appeared on the dance floor, all of them following the bar tender' lead as she started dancing. They were so in sync with each other that Chloe had to wonder just how many times they'd practised the routine. She couldn't take her eyes from them and when she met Lucifer's dark gaze across the room she hoped he could see the gratitude shining in her pale eyes. The Detective couldn't believe how much he'd done to make this night special and whether it was for her or the kids, she had never felt more indebted to him.

Trixie and a few of her friends eventually got the courage to run on to the dance floor to join the others and while they definitely weren't as syncronised, they were having a ball. The smile on her daughters face could have lit up a darkened room, and that was all Chloe wanted for tonight.

She mimed the words ' _thank you_ ' to her partner and she swore she saw his cheeks flush even from across the room and he gazed down at the ground. It made her want to walk over there and plant one right on his lips. For some reason she couldn't fathom, that thought didn't seem so scary to her now.

As the song came to an end all of the children started cheering and clapping. Trixie ran over to Maze and gave her a hug to which the demon responded eagerly and with a smile to match when she finally noticed what the child was wearing. They high fived one another and then her little girl was running back to her mum.

"Mum, did you see that? How awesome was that, this is the best Halloween party ever!" The little girl was bouncing about, her sugar high seemed to be kicking in and in a flash she was gone. Chloe didn't have to look far to know where she would end up.

* * *

Lucifer slid over on the bench letting the spawn sit next to him. He hated to admit it but he was rather enjoying tonight.

Trixie scooted closer to him, resting her head against his side and was surprised when instead of pulling away, her favourite Devil wound his arm around her and pulled her against him.

"Could you teach me to play?" she asked.

Lucifer smiled gently at the little girl. "Perhaps, little hell spawn. We can arrange a deal, you and I."

Trixie giggled and snuggled closer into his warmth, her thin arms wrapping around him. "You're so funny," she mumbled sleepily.

The Devil lost track of how much time had passed, almost three hours to be exact. No wonder the children were slowly winding down. A few were still the life and soul of the party and were running around, chasing one another. Others were filling their pockets with candy from the large chests Lucifer had planted around the room.

"Do you want me to move her?" Chloe asked, appearing beside him and looking more dazzling than he could ever remember.

"It's fine, love. I'll watch over her while you get rid of...I mean, make sure the other children are returned safely to their parents."

The Detective nodded, feeling a strange warmth flow through her chest at the sight of Lucifer holding her daughter close and tapping the ivory keys with just one hand.

Lux was almost clear within half an hour and the Devil hadn't even noticed. He was so preoccupied with playing a soft lullaby and listening to the soft snores of the little girl who was sleeping soundly in what had to be a very uncomfortable position against his side.

"Kids sleep in strange ways, she'll be fine." Chloe told him, as she leaned against the piano.

"If you say so, Detective."

She stepped closer, laying her hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek lightly. "Thank you for tonight. You outdone yourself."

Lucifer traced the spot where she kissed him with his fingertips and smiled warmly. "It was no trouble, Chloe. I actually enjoyed it. Didn't think that would be possible, yet there you have it."

"Let me take her." She moved to pick up her sleeping daughter but was stopped with Lucifer' hand on her arm.

"I've got this." He scooped the child into his arms effortlessly and stood, surprised that she hadn't stirred. Then he carried her toward his private elevator and heard Chloe rush to catch up, her heels clacking loudly on the hard floor.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You can both stay here tonight." Lucifer silenced her impending argument with just a look. "It's no trouble. I have spare rooms and it is quite late." His look turned almost pleading and she found herself unable to argue.

"Alright." She agreed, eyeing the taller man as they waited to arrive at his penthouse. He was such an enigma, she couldn't even begin to fathom him out, though she realised that's what kept things interesting. Chloe wasn't one to abandon a puzzle that needed to be solved and her partner was one of the most interesting puzzles she'd ever come across.

He was a playboy, club owner who pretended to be the Devil himself and yet he had a heart of gold. He liked punishing people and playing cop, was the most honest person she'd ever met and also had her back more than anyone she'd ever worked with and that included Dan. He said he despised children and yet here he was cradling her daughter to his chest like she was the most precious being on the planet, and to Chloe she was. _But to Lucifer_?

"You're thinking awfully hard Detective. Can you turn it down a notch?"

Chloe turned to him with a scowl. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked in bewilderment. Making his way to the guest room he placed Trixie on the bed so carefully, as if afraid he might accidentally break her, his hand cupping the right side of her head and he felt his heart soar when she leaned into his touch, mumbling something unintelligible under her breath and smiling.

Chloe waited until he moved back and then she stepped forward, pulling the covers over her little girl. She kissed her on the cheek and wished her a good night sleep before heading to the main room.

Lucifer followed her out of the room and headed for the bar, pouring himself a drink as he watched the Detective pace back and forth in front of him. He wasn't sure what was wrong and he didn't want to say the wrong thing, so he waited for her to speak first.

"You frustrate me so much." She started, waving her arms about as she spoke.

"Pot kettle, darling. What's going on?" With a questioning gaze, he took a drink of his favourite bourbon and then moved to stand in front of her. His hand gripping her arm gently, just enough to stop her pacing. "Chloe?"

She turned to him then, her eyes wide and her heart pounding in her ears. "You make it so hard for me to keep you at arms length when you do things like this. Is that your plan?"

The Devil shook his head slowly, unsure of what he'd done but hoping that he was making the right move. "I have no idea what you're talking about, love. But you do make it _hard_ for me, on many occasions."

Chloe snorted, unable to stop herself at his classic Lucifer responce. "You're a dick."

"Hmm, yes I do have one as you've already seen before. Twice in fact. I'm surprised you have been able to contain yourself. You have tremendous will power Detective. I'd be impressed if I wasn't so distraught."

Feeling more confident, she stepped into his personal space, enjoying his reaction to her closeness and smiled when he swallowed audibly. "Shut up, Lucifer."

He didn't get time to respond before she was pulling his head down to meet hers, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. With one hand on her lower back he pulled her against him and with his free hand, his fingers combed through her soft, blonde hair.

This woman set him on fire and once they finally separated, they were both breathing heavily.

Lucifer had never felt anything like it, his lips were still tingling from her kisses and his heart pounded so loudly he was sure she must have been able to hear it.

"What on earth are you doing to me, Chloe Decker?"

The Detective smirked, enjoying having the upper hand for once and trailed her fingers down over his scratchy stubble. "Pot meet kettle, Lucifer."

With a positively sinful grin, his eyebrow raised in question. "In the spirit of Halloween Chloe, would you like to bob for apples?" he said it so innocently, but she knew him better than that.

"Don't be disgusting." She said, slapping his arm.

"I was referring to the game of course. Just what did _you_ think I was insinuating?" his expression darkened, and his grin widened suggestively.

"We both know what you were referring to."

"And yet the question still remains. Do you want to?"

Chloe folded her arms across her chest. "Want to what?"

"Why, bob for apples of course. I got these fresh today, well, Maze did but I gave her the money." He held up a bag of apples and Chloe frowned.

"You mean you really meant the game and not-" She couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Of course I did, your offspring is in the other room and I wouldn't want to wake her with you in the throes of the most mind blowing orgasm you've ever experienced. There will be plenty of time for that." He smirked when he saw her face flush crimson. "I must warn you, I'm very good with my mouth."

Chloe gulped and wondered what the hell she had just signed herself up for.

"Come on love, don't keep the Devil waiting."

Stepping up to the large bucket of water, she turned to look at him over her shoulder. Her expression one of determination.

"Let's do this then."

Lucifer grinned. "I do love a challenge."

Never once since meeting this man did Chloe think that she would end up bobbing for apples in his penthouse apartment on Halloween, with her daughter fast asleep in his guest bedroom; dressed like Lucifer's ninja bartender. It was surreal and at the same time, she couldn't recall a time when she'd had more fun. She and Lucifer took turns showing off their bobbing skills and laughing so much their sides started to hurt.

Now she was left wondering what the year ahead would bring and hoped with all her being that this impossibly, perfect man would still be a part of her life because she wasn't sure what she would do without him.

"Happy Halloween, Lucifer," .

Lucifer gazed down at her with so much affection that Chloe felt her cheeks burning and after a moment she had to look away.

When he finally spoke his words were soft and she was mesmerised. " _Et lux in tenebris lucet_."

"That's beautiful," she whispered, taking the hand he offered her and pulled her effortlessly to her feet. "What does it mean though?"

With his right hand he tucked her hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing lightly against her skin making her shiver. "It's Latin and it means - a _nd light shines in the darkness_. You are that light Chloe and you drive away the darkness within me. For that, I will forever be indebted to you."

"Um, you're welcome." She wasn't sure what else to say.

"What do you say we dunk for more apples, hmm?" his lips quirked in a devilish grin and she felt her legs turn to jelly.

"You're going to be the death of me, Lucifer."

His laugh sounded devious. "Oh my dear. I fear we will be the death of each other."

 **The End**

* * *

 _Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light, I have loved the stars too fondly, to be fearful of the night. - Sarah Williams_


End file.
